Morgan's Spiral
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: About the trickiest Jumping Puzzle that I have MASTERED!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick author's note before the first chapter: This is Guild Wars 2. I started only a week ago, so this is about the Nightmare, Morgan's Spiral, and my character. That jumping puzzle has become easy for me. You know how Guild Wars is, with all the blood and war and stuff. I don't own Guild Wars.**

**Or anything about it. Tomorrow I'll post the first chapter.**

**I might add some stuff about Zion's arch and everything like that. I write faster than my brain thinks. **

**So why I'm writing this as the first chapter is because I'm on my iPad at the moment, so I won't be able to work that much.**

**My name on Guild Wars 2: Mollyblue**

**I will most likely be around Morgan's Spiral, something just reviving dead people and going underwater to fight the undead people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this party started!**

**Chapter One**

This story starts on a storming night near Morgan's Spiral. I growled and pushed wet hair out of my face, kneeling next to Agent Rexx to revive the agent. Another person came to help me. Lady Zimmer. "Hello," I said. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Agent Rexx hopped to his feet. "All part of the plan! Seriously!" I rolled my eyes. "Better follow me," he said, hanging his head as he ran.

I giggled and so did Zimmer. Her blue dress looked like it was weighing her down. It was soaking wet. She sighed and ran back to Morgan's Spiral. I stared after her for a moment before I felt something hit my leg. I turned around. An undead creature hit me again, and this time, I fell back. I flicked my staff from my back where it was strapped into place.

As soon as I thought the command in my head, a long, black, wispy blade sprouted out of the staff, sending black shots of wispy light at the creature. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I pushed my staff to the ground, and a circle of green light formed around him. Blood leaked from his gray skin and onto the ground.

I turned around to go to Morgan's Spiral. I swallowed hard when I saw what was happening. Burge, the guardian of the tower, was dead. Risen thralls lashed out on the tower. Lady Zimmer was trying to kill all of them, but not having the best of luck. I opened up all of the seeds and then sent circles of green light everywhere.

All of the undead screamed and attacked me. My pet, the Blood Fiend, hit them with his tangled legs. Finally, a huge monster rose from the sea. I looked at the other people coming to help us. Avery Jones. Pinkie Pie. Lady Zimmer. And me. I was the first to attack, meaning that the monster hit me first. I fell to the ground as Avery and Pinkie stepped forward to charge the monster.

Lady Zimmer stayed behind to help me. I thanked her and sighed. Four men rushed to us. "YOU!" They said at the same time. One pointed to Zimmer, one to Pinkie, one to Avery, and one to me. They rushed forward at the same time, standing in front of us. "Mollyblue," the man said. "You saved Morgan's Spiral."

He smiled shyly. The man, James, had started a crush on me, since I saved Morgan's Spiral from pretty much everything. I also cleared out Mosquitoes, revived dead allies, and defeated some pretty hard monsters. "You deserve a gold medal," he said. He took one out of his pocket and threw it into the air, and it disappeared. "I only deserve a bronze medal," I told him.

James shook his head and smiled. "Or a silver one. But...you gave me a gold one. Why?" He ran away. I sighed and turned to Lady Zimmer. She smiled. "I got gold," she said. "I got a boy who's got a crush on me," I shot back. "Oh," she said. "Well...do you have a crush on him?" I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"YES!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

**(Later at home, which explains what happens while you're logged out)**

I looked at myself in the treehouse mirror. I had on a red shirt with a fluffed out bottom, kind of like the bottom of a dress, and tight armor for my legs, and green boots. My hair was red and tied into ponytail. I sighed and pulled back my covers, collapsing onto my bed.

I had a few minutes until I had to go back onto go back. I closed my eyes, and started dreaming of Morgan's Spiral, and how when I fell, I fell onto my stomach, with my arms and legs hitting the ground hard, and then I got back up. And then I tried again. And then the risen tried to take over the tower, and then I helped, and then...James.

In my dream, James did something I knew he would never have the courage to do in real life. He asked me if I wanted to climb Morgan's Spiral with him. My cheeks flooded with a red color. I couldn't stop myself in time. "No." Then I picked my staff up, and slammed it into the ground. A green ring of shadows appeared around him, and blood dripped into the circle, filling it as James fell to his knees.

The blood filled the circle and the shadows disappeared, as did the blood. I kicked him to be sure, and then stepped over him.

I woke up in a cold sweat. James was shaking me awake. "MOLLY!" He shouted. I swallowed, then looked up into his green eyes. "Yea," I said, getting to my feet. "I'm fine." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I stumbled, falling against his red amour. He wrapped his arms around me to calm me down as a tear fell down my cheek.

Nobody would understand me. They would pass it off as a nightmare. But nobody knew the worst part. I had been cursed, a long, long time ago. Whatever I dreamed, it happened, whether I wanted it to or not. I lose control of my body and it just happens. But...does James lose control of his body? I know how it feels. It feels awful.

I don't want him to have to go through the same thing I go through. "I'm sorry," I whispered, pushing myself up. "Sorry for what?" he asked. I shook my head and pushed past him, out the door, and running back to Morgan's Spiral. I jumped onto the leaves, running up until I got to the bottom of the mushroom. I looked at the sky.

When everything was about to go wrong, storm clouds rolled in. Right now they were creeping up behind the tour guy who held a telescope over his head. I shook my head and sat down, watching them. Thunder made the mushroom shake, and pain made me close my eyes and take a deep breath. I started walking down the leaves, against my will. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped out.


	3. The Language of the Revived

**The Language of the Revived**

_**You know when you get revived after you die in Guild Wars or Guild Wars 2? You say, 'ty', 'thanks', or 'thank you'. **_

_**Well, I have a theory on how to respond to all of these to make people appreciate what you did more. I call this 'The Language of the Revived'. **_

_**Okay, here it is. **_

_**ty - np**_

_**thanks - you're welcome**_

_**thank you - no problem**_

_**THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT.**_


End file.
